plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Trilena Stonehill
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 10 | AppID = Trilena Stonehill | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | Name = Trilena Stonehill | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin | Family = Toblen Stonehill (husband) Pip Stonehill (son) | Connections = Sildar Hallwinter (fellow Phandalin town council member) Harbin Wester (fellow Phandalin town council member) | Profession = Innkeeper Town council member | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a female human innkeeper, co-proprietor of Stonehill Inn in Phandalin. As an NPC, she is played by Ben P. Description Appearance Trilena is young with long auburn hair. Personality Trilena is kind and loyal to those she cares for, but can be fierce and outspoken when needed. Background When Phandalin was reestablished, Trilena and her young family moved there from a small farming village nearby and opened Stonehill Inn, one of the first businesses in the renewed town. After Plan B convinces the Redbrands to surrender, the town chooses to implement a town council instead of a solitary townmaster. Trilena and Sildar Hallwinter are both elected to serve alongside the current townmaster, Harbin Wester. Episode Appearances Plan B arrives in Phandalin and familiarizes themselves with the town. They spend some time at Stonehill Inn meeting Trilena and several other townsfolk who frequent the establishment. Trilena tells them that a local woodcarver named Thel Dendrar stood up to the Redbrands about a tenday ago and they killed him and took his body. Now his wife, daughter, and son have gone missing. The heroes return from Cragmaw Castle to learn that the town has elected a town council, and Trilena is one of the three members. The council asks them to investigate two missing persons cases, potentially tied to the recent release of Volothamp Geddarm's new book Volo's Guide to Monsters. The missing persons cases continue, this time involving Sildar's adopted daughter Alana Hallwinter. Though Sildar privately asks Plan B to rescue her, their return to town is noticed by all, including Trilena and Harbin. Trilena asks the heroes to travel towards Old Owl Well and seek out an elderly man called Master Aumaro. He recently stayed at Stonehill Inn and complained about the troubles that had followed Volo's visit to the region, and she worries he may be headed into danger. The town council tells Plan B of Ilsa Wisemantle, a noblewoman from Neverwinter who had come to Phandalin to research the strange occurrences plaguing the area. They ask the heroes to visit her in a cave south of town and assist her with her work. Ilsa notifies the council that she believes she has located the source of the madness, by tracing the actions of a sage named Aladair. The council asks Plan B to head to the location identified by Ilsa and put an end to the evil. The heroes successfully defeat Gavmogon. Upon returning to Phandalin, the council delivers the promised reward and expresses gratitude for all of Plan B's assistance. At Phandalin's First Annual Greengrass Festival, Trilena is found in the Town Square just outside of Stonehill Inn running the "Pin the Cloak on the Redbrand" game with her son Pip.